


better luck next time

by mkqueensky



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkqueensky/pseuds/mkqueensky
Summary: Scorpion gives advice to a sorrowful Sub-Zero.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion & Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero, Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero
Kudos: 46





	better luck next time

**Author's Note:**

> title from and work inspired by the song 4 morant (better luck next time)

It wasn’t a good day for the kombatants, and the group all thought about it as they sat fanned out away from the warmth of the roaring campfire.. They were emotionally distraught, stranded in a forest and without their thunder god. Scorpion stood up, not noticed by anyone. It honestly bothered him, as it brought him to the conclusion that his temporary allies most likely wouldn’t bother fighting off an attacker. He surveyed the camp examining them, and he saw that the young cryomancer was missing from the almost lifeless bodies.

  
  


Scorpion remembered that he announced to the group that he was going for a walk at least four hours ago. He tensed slightly, wondering if Sub-Zero was hurt, or worse… dead. Scorpion began following the barely there trail Sub-Zero left. As he walked he thought about the cryomancer. How he had been so destroyed over his brother’s death, his strong determination to avenge his death, and then his crushing realization that his brother was just like his new enemy, a wraith.

  
  


He found him a few miles from the dead campsite, leaning over a river. “What are you doing here?” Scorpion questioned, and Sub-Zero jumped before turning around, an ice dagger dissipating in his hands. “I could ask you the same.” Scorpion noticed how thick and sickly his voice sounded. “You were crying.” Scorpion stated. “And you are emasculating me.” Sub-Zero turned towards the river and looked at his reflection. “There is nothing weak about crying.” 

  
  


“How can you say that? You’re just a skull who breathes fire.” Sub-Zero countered. “I’m… I was a man, and I was human. Humans cry.” Scorpion answered. “Do monsters cry too? You know, that’s what the warrior princess calls me.” 

  
  


“Is that what you think about yourself? Kitana only says that because of her hatred for cryomancers. I am sure your friend, the Enenra, doesn’t think that.” Sub-Zero looked at him, and Scorpion witnessed the fiery heat in his eyes. “Don’t call him that! He doesn’t like his  _ own  _ teammates calling him that.” Scorpion chuckled, “You are quick to defend your friends. He would miss you terribly.” The cryomancer cocked his head, “What are you talking about?”

  
  


“The little dagger you had, there’s not much you can do with a dagger like that, except harm someone. And I don’t see an enemy around.” Scorpion stated. Sub-Zero shifted his stance. “Do you know how much it hurts? I was never good enough for Bi-Han. Never. But I did try, I tried my best. It doesn’t even matter anymore! I don’t matter anymore!” He said passionately. “I have not experienced what you are going through, but I do know that you need to grieve. So why don’t you take a few moments to do so?” Scorpion asked. “Why should I? Why shouldn’t I just kill myself right now?” He responded, and Scorpion looked at him in that moment reflecting on when they had first met, when he saw this new younger cryomancer who had bested him and gathered his words.

  
  


“Your reputation, the possibilities the future holds for you. A million reasons. The pain that you will give your friend, Smoke. And who knows if you will be able to help your brother? What about Sektor and Cyrax, you need to stop them. By killing yourself, you would complete their goal faster. Is that what you really want?” Scorpion questioned him. Sub-Zero sniffed wetly. “And think about Earthrealm, how many good and innocent people we can save?” Sub-Zero looked back at the water, and then to Scorpion. “Walk me back to the campsite?” Scorpion nodded. “I guess I’ll have better luck next time.”


End file.
